Laura (Street Fighter)
How Laura joined the Tourney Heir to the Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu style, Laura looks for opponents to fight and to promote her fighting style. Before leaving her house to seek strong fighters, she hugs and teases Sean a bit. She encounters Birdie and offers him a free meal if they fight, afterwards Laura asks Birdie if he knows any strong fighters to which he points her in the direction of Karin. After their fight, Laura asks her if she knows any strong fighters, Karin replies by telling her about Ryu, after finding and fighting the wandering warrior, he talks about the Satsui no Hado. Later on, Laura meets and fights against Zangief who gives her tickets to a wrestling scouting event. At some point during R. Mika's prologue story, Laura is fighting against R. Mika in a wrestling match while Zangief is watching both of them. Before her match with R. Mika is interrupted, Laura happily states that she was tougher than she thought. After a Jiu-Jitsu tournament in Rio de Janeiro, Laura spots a cyborg from the Lin Kuei clan, Cyrax. After subduing him and removing his slave protocols, Laura resolves to find a way to restore Cyrax to human form. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Laura has her hands rested behind her head. After the announcer calls her name Laura flicks her right hand out to the zooming camera and says "Let me zap you!" Special Moves Thunder Clap (Neutral) Laura creates a slow-moving electric projectile. If the B button is held, Laura will charge her Thunder Clap, giving it further range and additional hits. Bolt Charge (Side) Laura performs an elbow strike, then the following can be done after. B: Split River: Laura transition from an elbow strike into a leg lock that knocks her opponent down and exchanges sides. A: Rodeo Break: Laura transitions into a grapple--this time, into an armlock. Lightning Foot (Up) Laura uses an electric-charged heel kick while going upwards. B can be held to charge the jump. Wheel Sunset (Down) Laura grabs hold of her opponent, hits them with a debilitating elbow strike, and slams them to the ground after a high-flying somersault. Spark Show (Hyper Smash) Based on her Street Fighter V V-Trigger. She sparks herself with lightning and goes into ane electrifying state. During her electrifying state, Laura’s Thunder Clap projectile flies further, she deals more stun on her attacks and grabs. Wears out after 30 seconds. Inazuma Spin Hold (Final Smash) Laura swings her arms saying "Punishment time!" then steps forward to grab her opponent. Should she connect, she jumps into the air with her foe in hand saying "Here we go!" and begins spinning around violently, slamming to the ground in a burst of electricity. Laura then proceeds to slam her opponent into all four corners of the screen, continuing to spin and crackle with electricity as she does so, until finally coming to a stop with her opponent locked in a chokehold saying "One more down!". Victory Animations #Laura rests her hands on her hips saying "Ding ding!" then swings her arms behind her then sets them under her breasts saying "I took this round!" #Laura rests her hands on her knees and says "That was so close..." #Laura stretches her arms, then sparks her right arm with electricity then brings the arms up and splits them apart saying "Anyone can release electricity! Just rub your hair a little, and... zap! Easy, right?" On-Screen Appearance Laura jumps down and sparks electricity from her hands then readies her stance saying "Boom! That's how to start a fight and finish it quickly!" Trivia *Laura's rival is a former Lin Kuei cyborg ninja named Cyrax, while her second rival is a girl from a martial artist family, Hotaru Futaba. *Laura Matsuda shares her English voice actress with Kunoichi, Sun Shangxiang, Asuka Kazama, Lucky Chloe, Mimi, Felicia, Celebi and Short Round. *Laura Matsuda shares Japanese voice actress with Emi Yusa. *Laura Matsuda shares her French voice actress with Ashlyn Ella, Mya Phoenix (Kusajishi in Japan), Yui Hirasawa, the Valkyrie and Jenna Bogard. *Laura Matsuda shares her Arabic voice actress with Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Rose, Heracross, Sawk, Shadow, Jeane, Iris and Meliodas. *Laura Matsuda shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Casey, Kazumi Mishima, Laki Olietta, Devil Kazumi, Tokiko Tsumura, Mimi, Meganium, Rebecca Dold, Nakoruru, Dora Winifred "D.W." Read, Bella X1, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Elphelt Valentine, Hiyori Sarugaki, Meliodas and Yuri Sakazaki. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters